


Not So Perfect Prefect

by Ihopuhopwehop



Series: Learning from The Best Universe [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihopuhopwehop/pseuds/Ihopuhopwehop
Summary: For a tumblr Prompt of Fremione kisses with someone catching them
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Learning from The Best Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065920
Kudos: 21





	Not So Perfect Prefect

**Author's Note:**

> don't own anything related to HP. Enjoy! Review plz
> 
> this wasn't written for Learning from the best universe but it fits sooo yeah

“How long do we have?” Fred asked as loosened his tie. Really, it was sweltering in the tiny broom cupboard.

Hermione, checked her charmed muggle watch, and then answered breathlessly, “about five minutes before Ron is supposed to loop back around.”

They both leaned forward to continue kissing before Ron met Hermione at their meeting spot for their Prefect Rounds.

Normally Hermione wouldn’t condone shirking her Prefect duties to fool around in broom cupboards, but well, it was exciting to break the rules. Especially Umbridge’s Educational Degrees.

Really, she thought, she was learning more here in this broom cupboard than she was in any class Umbridge was overseeing.

If Hermione wasn’t going to be doing her Prefect duties, at least she could say it was in the name of learning.

Speaking of which, Fred was now kissing her neck while she caught her breath. She continued running her fingers through his hair, noticing the strands were slightly sweaty.

Fred mumbled something that sounded like “so soft”, which caused Hermione to giggle.

She kissed his cheek before pulling back, “We should probably stop, now.” She tried to tame the regret lacing her tone.

She wished she would be able to stay here as long as they’d like, but neither of them had told anyone yet let alone Ron. Though after the way Ron had treated her this week, she wasn’t sure he deserved to be told.

Fred didn’t seem concerned, “Probably.” He put his hands on her neck, leaning in to capture her lips in another kiss.

But then the door was bursting open and light was blinding their eyes.

“Alright—Hermione?” Ron’s eyes were wide as he took in the scene before him. Hermione was sure her hair was wider than it had been earlier and that her skin was flushed.

“And—FRED? What—What are you—We’re ya’ll snogging?? Hermione you’re supposed to be patrolling!! Not shoving your tongue down my brother’s throat!”

Hermione scowled, “Like you haven’t been doing the same thing to Lavender all week Ronald.”

Fred’s hand was in his hair, glancing between the two of them, seemingly wondering what he was supposed to do now.

His hazel eyes flicked to Ron one last time before he spoke up, “Right, Ron we—”

“I don’t want to hear it from you! You- you and you—” Ron seemed unable to gather his thoughts.

“Ronald, honestly, it’s not that big of a deal. We—” Hermione tried.

“Not that big of a deal?? You’re snogging my brother! And neither of you told me! My best friend! And my brother!” Ron’s face was getting redder than Fred’s was, and for a much different reason.

“Ron, we’re not just fooling around. I- we both really like each other. We just wanted some privacy while we figured it out.”

Ron looked between his brother and Hermione before finally exhaling loudly.

“Alright. Alright fine. But just—I don’t want to see—anything. No kissing or- or anything. It’s bad enough with Ginny and Harry.”

“Can’t promise anything mate.” Fred winked at him as he drew Hermione into his side, “Besides, it’s you and Lav-Lav that like to showcase things.” Fred laughed when Ron grumbled.

At that second, a giggling Angelina and George came around the corner, George whispering in her ear and Angelina playing swatting his shoulder.

Fred looked like Christmas had come early, while Ron looked even more uncomfortable at seeing another sibling showing affection.

“Well well well, what do we have here, Forge?” Fred grinned wickedly. “A moonlight stroll before curfew?”

George and Angelina stopped and took in the scene before them, until George also grinned wolfishly, “Not sure what you mean Gred. Seems to me like _you’re_ the one on a moonlit walk with Mrs. Granger.”

“Bloody hell, are all of my siblings breaking Educational Degree thirty-one tonight?” Ron said painfully as the rest of the students turned towards who Ron was looking at.

Ginny was on Harry’s back as he ran down the hall, both of them laughing loudly until he stopped short when he noticed the crowd of people.

Ginny slid down his back, never letting go of his hand, before acknowledging them. “Eveninggg.” Her eyes rolled towards Harry playfully while he smiled softly at her.

“I can’t believe I’m the one saying this and not Hermione, but could we please all just go to bed now? Curfew has passed and I don’t feel like dealing with McGonagall right now.” Ron said, not looking at any of his siblings.

They all laughed at his obvious discomfort, until Fred kissed Hermione lightly on the lips, causing George to whoop, Harry to gape, Ron to fake gag, and Ginny to wiggle her eyebrows.


End file.
